The Real Reason
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: This story is set in season 2! Everyone knows that Joy doesn't like Nina, but why? Is it because of Fabian, or is there something else? What is the real reason? If you are confused and want to know more, just keep reading!
1. Why can't we be friends?

**Author's Note: So, first hi everyone, Alexis here!**

 **Welcome to my new story. Basically in this story, Joy tells a real reason why she doesn't like Nina.**

 **This is my first story so, if you have any advices, feel free to tell me. Oh and if I have any spelling mistakes, please let me know.**

 **This story is set in season 2.**

Nina Martin skipped downstairs. She wasn't one of the girls that were always in happy, cheerful mood, but last night was just perfect. She never thought that something could go so... what was the word? Oh yeah, perfect

Amber convinced Mara that they needed a „Valentine's Day Dance" and Mara being Mara couldn't say no. So that was how the new idea of the dance was born. But there was a little problem, guys had to ask girls to the dance ( Amber's idea ) . She never thought that he'll ask her out but he did. After all stuttering, he finally asked her out, well kinda.

One and only, Fabian Rutter, asked Nina Martin to go to the dance with him, and of course, she said yes.

They danced, talked, had fun and then, at the end of the dance, they kissed while fireworks were exploding in the sky. Perfect, right?

So, she was happy, no one could bring her down now.

She entered the kitchen only to be welcomed by silence.

 _That's weird, shouldn't everyone be up by now?_ she thought. But she wasn't alone, it was Anubis house we are talking about, she could never be alone

Joy entered the room texting someone on her phone.

„Oh, good morning Joy" Nina said happily. She knew that Joy isn't going to be happy but she wasn't her puppet, she couldn't control Nina's life

„Hey" Joy simply answered not even bothering to look up. She never liked Nina. She stole her place in the house. She stole her room, her friends, even her seat at the table, and most importantly, Fabian. _Fabian_. He was supposed to ask her out, not Nina. Nina will never knew him like Joy did. And Joy didn't care, she'll get Fabian to like her, she just needed a plan how to do so.

And there was silence, only sound were Joy's fingers rapidly typing on her phone.

„You know, we could be friends.." Nina broke the awkward silence.

Her head immediately shoot up.

„Excuse me, what?" Joy said, wanting to make sure she heard her right

„ You heard me Joy „ Nina answered little annoyed, then she added „ We could be friends... _Good friends._ Just if you want, because I'm ready to try and bury our hatchet „

„ You don't have to act Nina, no one is here so just show your real self! I know that you just want to be nice so Fabian will like you more. I'm not stupid „ Joy snapped. What was this bloody American trying to do? To be friends with her? Yeah right!

„ You are just jealous that Fabian asked me out and not you! „ Nina snapped back, but then she regretted it. What was she doing? She was supposed to try and be friends with Joy, not make things even worse.

Joy glared at her. Is she going to rub in her face how Fabian is so awesome, how their date was so perfect... Blah Blah. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to say what she wanted to say for a long time. The _real_ reason why she didn't liked Nina.

„ You stole everything from me „ Joy whispered as she put her head down so Nina couldn't see that she was crying. She didn't know what were her emotions doing, she wasn't supposed to cry.

„ Joy- „

„ No, Nina! „ Joy interrupted „ You replaced me... Literally. While I was locked away because they thought I was The Chosen One, you came, and replaced me. No one cared. You were like new me, new Joy. They were worried about me and my safety only for few days and after that, they forgot about me like this" Joy snapped with her fingers.

„You started sitting at my place at the table" Joy looked up and motioned with her head to where Nina was sitting and Nina shifted uncomfortably. Then Joy continued:

„ That was my place. And the desk where you always sit with Fabian... That was my place too. Then you started hanging out with my friends and they started to like you. You even stole me the place of The Chosen One! That was supposed to be _me_ not _you_."

„ Joy-„

„ Nina, let me finish." Then she sighed, she already told her much but not everything.

„Then, Fabian started to like you... And you were there for only few days while I knew him since we were 7, but he was never interested in me. You just don't understand, you will never understand. I would like to be friends with you, but I just can't..."

And with that, Joy stormed out

Nina stared at where she was sitting mere minutes ago. Why couldn't they be friends? Was this about Fabian? Was she really replacing Joy? She never wanted to but, was she?

 _Oh God. I am replacing Joy, aren't I?_ She thought.

„Good Morning Nina „ Fabian entered the room with a smile.

„ Hey Fabian" Nina said still looking at the place where Joy was sitting.

„ Nina, are you okay? You seem a little bit... out? Fabian asked worried, stepping closer to rub Nina's shoulder but Nina just stepped back.

„ I'm okay Fabian, I just need to sort something out „ then Nina left the kitchen, leaving Fabian wide-eyed. Something was wrong and he is going to find out.

 **End of chapter 1!**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Let me know :)**

 **Also, sorry this is so short**

 **R & R**

 **Hope you like this and see ya' later!**

 **Byee**


	2. Talk and Jerome

„ Joy! Joy! „ Nina yelled, turning at the school corridor. She saw Joy running towards school, she didn't know why but she guessed that that was Joy's place. Place where she will go when she is feeling down...

She didn't know why was she doing this either. Was she doing this to make Joy feel better, or make herself feel better or something else?

Nina would never find Joy if little muffled sniffles didn't gave her away. Nina went behind the stage ( you know that stage where they preform their performances.)

And, Joy was there. Knees hugged closely to her chest, eyes shut down in pain, brown hair hanging losely on her shoulders... She was practically sobbing.

„ Joy... „ Nina sat down next to the short girl. She hugged her.

„ I know how you feel.. „ Nina whispered.

„ You can't possibly know how I feel, what am I being through... „ Joy gave her a breathy laugh. Nina couldn't know... Was Nina left alone by her friends? No. Was Nina completely turned down by the only boy that she liked? No. She didn't know what Joy felt, she will never know.

„ I know what you must be thinking, how can she know what I feel? „ Nina answered like she was reading Joy's mind, then she continued:

„ But I do... You know, when I was young, a little girl... I had a lot of friends and my life was... like heaven, pure perfection. Or at least that's what I thought... One day I went with my Gran to New York, it was just a little trip, few weeks probably. And I had fun, in New York, but back at Florida... „ Nina sighed

„ While I was at New York, one girl came. I wanted to be friends but I just couldn't help but be jealous... My friends started to play with her, leaving me alone... The boy that I liked started to show how he felt around that girl... Phoebe, I think that was her name. „ Joy looked up. So, she wasn't the only one that was left out? Well that was nice to hear.

„ Anyways, rest is the history. Let's just say that I did some pretty bad stuff back then. And yeah, I'm aware what jealousy can do." Nina sighed „ And it hurts hearing you calling me names when I didn't do anything... But I understand what jealousy can do to you „ Nina smiled. Joy smiled too, for the first time that day.

So, Nina knew how Joy felt. No one understood her... Everyone will think that she is jealous or that she is doing this just to win Fabian. Joy liked Fabian, she really did but not everything is about Fabian. Sure, he is cute, with his brown hair and beautiful green eyes. _Joy stop it!_ She scolded herself. She is here to clear things out and that is what she is going to do

„ Look, Nina, I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for writing that article, sorry for calling you names and just sorry for being such a bully. I never wanted to, but... „

She couldn't continue. You see, when Joy was a little girl, everything always happened her way, and only her way. She hardly ever said sorry, hardly ever apologized. Other kids saw her as a little brat that always gets what she wants but actually... it wasn't even close. Sometimes, you just need someone who will listen, who dares to listen.

„ Come on, I'm getting kinda hungry and we don't want Alfie, Mick and Eddie to eat everything „ Nina said, standing up, offering her hand. Joy gladly took it. This was nice. Having a friend that isn't always into books, Mara, or always sarcastic, Patricia. Nina was just in between. She was smart but funny too.

Walk back to Anubis House was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Even if they talked and sorted things out, kinda, it was still awkward...

„ So what do you think, what is wrong? „ They heard a voice coming from Anubis House.

 _„Fabian „_ Nia mouthed and Joy nodded. They scurried closely to the door, ready to eavesdrop.

„ I don't know.. I'm not into girl stuff. As you may notice I'm still single which is a surprise considering what an eyesight am I „ They both looked and each other and rolled their eyes. Eddie, of course, being cocky as always.

„ She was just asking strange this morning. I'm getting worried „ Fabian said, looking down at his feet.

„ Are you sure that she is not just on her period? „ Eddie joked as Fabian playfully hit him on the arm, blushing, he was ashamed, for Eddie.

„ Eddie! Let's just go get breakfast and forget about this „

„ Whatever „ Boys left. Nina and Joy carefully opened the door.

„ That was weird „ Nina said awkwardly.

„ Tell me about it „

Nina and Joy entered the room only to be welcomed by usual sight. Amber was applying more mascara, being careful to not mess it up, Patricia was listening to her iPad, probably Sick Puppies, Mara was talking casually with Jerome. Last days they became really close. Mick, Alfie and Eddie were stuffing their faces with bacon, as usual. And Fabian... he was eating, the only sane one there.

„ Good morning guys „ Nina said taking her seat beside Fabian. Fabian smiled and kissed her.

„ Awww, _Fabina_ getting back on the track? „ Amber squelled ( how do you spell it? )

Joy watched, hurt. She took a seat beside Patricia.

„ Woah, watch it out Rutter. Mercer is here, you don't wanna kiss Nina in front of her „ Jerome joked pointing to Joy which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Mara.

„ You know I'm not _that_ bad! „ Joy snapped standing up from her seat. That was it.

„ So what if I like Fabian? So what if he is kissing Nina? Look how much I care! „ Now, Joy was standing beside Jerome's chair.

„ They can kiss and hug whenever they want. I don't even care. You probably know that feeling because last term no one didn't even cared about _me_! „ Joy yelled, eyeing every resident.

„ Joy, of course we cared. But you dad said that you were safe and okay. „ Mara looked at Joy. She could see the hurt in her eyes.

„ That's just another excuse. No one here cares. You all just care about your own self, especially you Jerome „ Joy looked at Jerome. It was his fault, right? He is responsible for her outburst.

„ You know what, _Joy_! We are all sick from your attitude.. ' _No one cares about me... Nina totally replaced me_... and so on, so on „ Jerome mimicked Joy's voice

„ You are fine! So stop with it! Not everything is about you „ And with that, Jerome left.

„ Joy, he didn't mean to say- „

„ Save it Mara! I don't care what your boyfriend meant „ Joy snapped and left. They could hear door being slammed shut.

 **A/N: Its finally done! Chapter 2 is here** **J**

 **And no, Mick didn't left for Australia, I like him too much. And Mara and Jerome are not dating, yet. * evil grin * . And don't worry, its not over yet.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

 **R & R**

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **Byee**


	3. I got your back

Everyone was shocked..

„ What just happened? „ Eddie wandered out loud.

„ I'm going to talk to her „ Patricia sighed, standing up. But instead of talking to her, Patricia will just listen whatever Joy had to say and agree. But that was Patricia for you.

„ Might as well I go and talk to Jerome „ Mara whispered standing up and going straight to Jerome and Alfie's room. She knocked but there was no answer.

„ Go away „ she heard from inside the room

„ Jerome its me, Mara. Open the door, please „ Mara pleaded. And just as she was about to give up, door opened. She went into Alfie and Jerome's creepy room. Sure, she has been there a few times but everytime she comes, it just gets more and more creepier. Snakes, zombie masks and a lot of other stuff that she didn't even know the name of, only that they were used for pranks.

„ Hey „ Mara lamely said

„ You are going to make ma apologize, aren't you Jaffray? „

„ Jerome- „

„ Is it my fault that she doesn't know how to stop her jealousy? Is it my fault that she is acting like a witch lately? Hm? „ Jerome hissed. He liked Joy, in a friendly way but sometimes she was just so... bitchy. He didn't like the new Joy, no one did actually but others obviously knew how to deal with it.

„ Look Jerome, it isn't easy for her either. Coming back and realizing that nothing is same. She must be shocked and hurt by your words- „

„ So, you're taking her side? „ he asked

„ I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying the truth- „

„ Mara, I think you should go „ he whispered, facing a wall. He thought that at least Mara would support him but he was wrong.

„ Jerome I didn't meant to- „

„ Just go! „ Jerome snapped, turning his head towards her.

Mara left without a word. She was obviously hurt, you could see it in her eyes. They were teary, she wasn't used to this.

 _Idiot_ Jerome groaned, putting his head in his hands. Why did he always had to mess everything up? Why was he so stupid? Maybe he was rotten, maybe his mother was right about everything, that he always messes everything up. But maybe he could fix this...

 **Line Break**

„ I mean, how could he say that! I don't go _that_ crazy with Fabina, right? „ Joy was sitting on her bed with her pillow in her lap while Patricia was sitting on her bed.

„ Yes, Joy „

„ Am I like that? I mean Fabian was supposed to be mine. And yeah, I talked with Nina but still... There is something wrong „

„ Yes, Joy „

„ Are you just agreeing on whatever I say? „ she asked.

„ Yes, Joy.. I mean NO. I'm not, this is soooo fun, talking about a bitch Nina, yay „ Patricia said, sarcasm clear in her voice

„ First: I never called Nina a bitch. And second: Please, help me... I don't know what to do. Everything is so unusual, so different „

„ Well maybe- „ Patricia was interrupted by sound of knocking on the door.

„ Come in! „ she yelled, too lazy to go and open the door. Jerome opened.

„ Trixie, Mercer... „ he greeted, rubbing back of his neck, sheepishly.

„ Ugh, slimeball „ Patricia said, standing up. She knew he came to apologize and she didn't wanted to be there when he did that. And obviously she had more important things to care about...

„ Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. I have some... things to do. Bye! „ and with that, she ran of the room, forgetting to close the door.

„ Why are you here? „ Joy scoffed

„ I came to apologize, obviously „

„ Who made you to apologize? Spill „

„ No one did, I came by myself „ Jerome rolled his eyes. He could be nice if he wanted to.

„ I'm not stupid Jerome. This is all your fault „

„ What? Mine!? You know what, I came here to apologize, not to fight with you „

He regretted it, because next thing he knew was Joy starting to sob into her pillow.

„ Joy, come on. Don't cry „ He awkwardly put his hand around her small little body

„ I thought he liked me... How could I even think that? He obviously hates me, for everything. „

„Joy, let him be. He doesn't deserve you „ at this point Mara hid behind the open door and quietly listened to their conversation.

„ You deserve someone better, someone who will care about you, not matter how many horrible things you do... „ Jerome said staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

„ You don't know that feeling Jerome. I _love_ him! He means everything to me. And even if he hates me, I still love him „ she said, sniffling

Actually, Jerome knew that feeling. The feeling of no one wanting him, the feeling of love of his life not sharing the same feeling. He knew it, he just didn't show it. He and Joy were quite similar, you see. There were many reasons, even if he said that at the dining table, he still liked Joy, as a friend, a part of his family.

„ I just wish nothing ever happened last year. I wish Nina didn't come, I wish I wasn't kidnapped by the teachers. „

„ What? It was teacher's fault? „ he said, eyes growing wide. He always thought it was Victor's fault. Mara's eyes grew wide too. Why didn't she knew any of this? She felt bad to eavesdrop but how will she know about this useful information. Her whole past year was a lie then. Is anyone safe anymore. Just as she was about to leave she heard Joy say:

„ Yeah, and Nina, Alfie, Fabian, Amber and Patricia tried to save me „

„ I knew that „ he quickly said, the continued: „ Anyways, Mercer I'm sorry, for everything actually „

„ Its okay, you were right anyways „

„ No, it was- „

„ Can I have a moment alone? Please.. „ Joy quietly muttered and Jerome nodded.

 **Line Break**

„ Patricia, we have to talk „ Mara said grabbing Patrici by the arm. It wasn't fair, obviously she, Mick and Eddie were the only ones that didn't knew. Well, not for long

 **There it is, chapter 3!**

 **But first I would like to say a big THANKS for anyone who replied, for your kind words and just everything...**

 **Also, what does it mean that document has 90 days or something like that. Please help because I'm new and I don't really understand**

 **' Babysitting the toddlers' will probably be updated at Monday.**

 **Also, hope you liked this and I will see you later**

 **Bye**

 **R & R **


	4. Secret's out

„ Okay, stop pulling me! This is a brand new jacket! „ Patricia growled. She didn't want to sound like Amber, but she quite payed for that jacket and she didn't want it ruined so soon.

At this point, Mara dragged her into the living room / dining room. And apparently, everyone was here, except Joy. Amber was reading a magazine, Alfie and Jerome were playing on their game - boys, Mick and Eddie were lazily throwing a ball to each other and Nina and Fabian were whispering something, probably about their latest clue. If they only knew what is about to happen...

„ Attention everyone! „ Mara said like she was a principal who was talking over the megafon. „ I have something important to ask. „ Everyone groaned. This must be somehow related to school.

„ So, I have found out about little club. Everyone is a part of it except me, Eddie and Mick. Care to explain why? „ she turned to Nina and Fabian who were sitting at the head of the table. Mick and Eddie looked too, confusion written all over their faces.

„ Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about „ Nina gave a nervous laugh.

„ Please Nina. How could you not tell us!? Why were we the only ones that didn't know that teachers were the ones behind Joy's kidnaping? „

„ Woah, someone was kidnapped? „ Eddie cried.

„ What? Teachers? „ Mick asked.

„ Yes, and they knew it and didn't even bother to tell us. Were we even safe? „

„ I think that we should them „ Amber sighed. They already knew so they were already dragged in. What are they going to lose?

„ No! I don't want them to suffer and go through what we've been through! I'm sorry but we are protecting you. „ Nina sighed. It was supposed to be a secret. How did she found about Sibuna anyways?

„ How are you protecting us if someone was freaking kidnapped?! „ Eddie snapped. It wasn't something that he did, he usually kept this cool, bad boy mask but Joy was kidnapped for God's sake.

„ You already know much! Mara, how did you find out anyways? „ Patricia asked and soon, all eyes were on Mara. Wait, when did this go other way around. Mara sighed.

„ Okay, I heard Joy and Jerome talking about it. I know, I shouldn't have eavesdropped but my curiosity got the best of me! „ she cried, saying all super fast.

„ What!? Jaffray, you dragging me into this? „ Jerome said, shocked.

„ Jerome! What the hell were you thinking?! „ Amber yelled. Thank God that Victor and Trudy weren't at the house at the moment. Victor had some important things to do and Trudy was visiting some relatives.

„ You two were at least supposed to whisper so something like this wouldn't happen! „

„ Oh, and you whispering while we are at breakfast and immediately stopping whenever someone comes in. Aren't you making it obvious, Martin? „ Jerome hissed. It was their fault as much as he's.

„ Guys, what is going on? „ Joy came into the room. She heard yelling and started to get worried. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red too. She must have been crying.

„ Joy, stay out of this „ Fabian whispered.

„ No, it is her fault too! She was talking to Jerome and now Mara, Eddie and Mick know! „ Nina yelled. Soon, everything turned into a yelling spree. You couldn't hear your own thoughts.

„ Everyone, shut up! „ Alfie yelled, making everyone stop and look at him.

„ It doesn't matter anymore. They know, if they want to be a part of it, then so be it. If they don't want, good. We tried but failed. And we aren't supposed to have any secrets here, so what? They know, they are a part of our family too, they're not gonna rat us out. Don't you guys agree? „ Everyone stared at shock, shocked that those words were coming out of Alfie's mouth. As in Alfie Lewis. As in the guy who tried to blow up whole school in the air yesterday while mixing some chemicals.

„ I'm sorry, I overreacted but, I just didn't want to put you guys in danger. The less people know, the better „ Nina sighed

„ I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have eavesdropped, this obviously doesn't have to do anything with me. „

„ I think that we should finally tell them „ Amber looked at Nina with puppy eyes. She wanted that everyone in the Anubis House knows so they don't have to sneak out or lie to them, it made her to feel very guilty.

And, they did. They told them everything. About the Cup of Ankh, about Nina being The Chosen One, about the tunnels, about their latest clue, about everything.

„ There,now you know. „ Nina said, watching them carefully. It was a good feeling, like a big rock was finally gone of their chest. And next six words made them feel even better:

„ We promise to tell no one „

„ You know, this is all nice but... Am I the only one worried that Joy was kidnapped, for God's sake?! „ Eddie said making everyone laugh.

„ Don't ruin the atmosphere, Weasel „ Patricia hit him in the arm and everyone laughed once again as he winced in pain.

„ Fabes, can we talk? „ Joy asked, playing with the hedge of her shirt. That meant she was nervous.

„ Sure „

„ In private „ she added

„ Okay... „ They went into the hall. They thought that they were unnoticed but we are talking about Anubis House! Someone saw them and that person didn't like the idea of the two of them being alone, together...

 **A / N: Hey guys! Alexis here!**

 **I am so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating this story. Two words: Writer's Block. And my stupid goal that every chapter has to have 1000 words or more.**

 **But, it is finally here. Let me warn you! This is not much of a mystery and in this chapter, well, it wasn't as much as drama as in others, I guess.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **R & R**

 **Byee**


End file.
